Transformer Conversion
by CymruAlteran
Summary: Harry Potter has become angry, bitter he now sees the wizarding world for what it is, maybe the help of some wise defenders of Earth can help him see Humanity in a new light.
1. Chapter 1

**Transformer Conversion **

**Chapter: One Prologue.**

**Disclaimer:** In no way do I own Harry Potter, I write this for fun, As far as I know all rights go to J... if there are any bits that are not in the book like a new character then while I have not copy righted it. Give people my permission to use them. (Contact me so I can read your story ;)) (Also I have no rights to Transformers)

**Summary:** Harry Potter has become angry, bitter he now sees the wizarding world for what it is, maybe the help of some wise defenders of Earth can help him see Humanity in a new light.

**Pairings:** Nothing major in this story.

**Warnings:** Some character death, crossover between stories,

**Types of speech:** "talking" 'mind' ~parseltongue~ **"Shouting"**

**A/N: **Hi, this is my second story, hope you like it sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes if you see any tell me and I will correct them, I hope you like the story.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore stood in shock surrounded by splinters and rubble which was all that remained of the main doors to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**Flashback**

"What is that noise?" Colin Creevey asked Harry Potter, Colin asked the question because at this very moment explosions can be heard from outside the main gate.

"I don't understand how did he get inside no one has broke into the school ,using force in over seven hundred years, it says so in Hogwarts a History" Hermione quoted from her private bible.

"Students please stay calm you are all safe in here Hogwarts will never allow, anyone to come to harm while inside her" Dumbledore announced. While he was having an internal dialogue 'how has this happened? It has to be that powerful device Severus said, he had found, oh Severus I'm sorry I have failed you.

Severus Snape had died while getting information to Dumbledore, Pettigrew had transformed and broke Severus neck with his new hand.

Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived sat in his seat watching quietly and calmly, as the whole populace of Hogwarts broke apart 'In a moment of chaos they scatter like sheep! Sheep that is what they are'.

Harry Potter has lost faith in people.

* * *

**Location:** Outside the main doors.

"Move it Wormtail" Lucius Malfoy Screamed he was excited because this was it he can finally get his revenge on the crackpot and boy wonder, at the same time you see Lucius Malfoy was the one who told the Dark Lord about Severus's treachery.

As soon as he received word that Snape was dead he went to Spinners End, and went through Severus private store because he knew the protections ,would have dropped on the potions after Severus death.

Severus truly was a genius, one of the potions that stood out amongst the others has a dark purple potion that had a description.

'For this potion to work you need a hair or nail of a person who is a animagus then you will have the ability to turn into them like the polyjuice but also there animagus form'

So he had made a plan to get the Potter boy to the Dark Lord.

* * *

**Location:** Inside Hogwarts

"Mr Potter can I borrow your map please so we can see how many of the dark forces, have entered our school" Dumbledore ordered.

Harry reached into his bag and retrieved his map while saying "I solemnly swear I am up to no good"

Harry looked at the map while it was spreading the ink "What?" he whispered, everyone turned to look at Harry.

Harry could not believe it 'that rat bastard was here, how dare he!'

On the map just behind him the name Peter Pettigrew was shown.

"Ostendo!" harry screamed while turning.

Everyone stopped as an innocent rat on the ground grew into a man.

Lucius could not believe it he had been discovered but what he did not know, was that the potion also tricked the map no one knows who he really is.

"Harry no!" Dumbledore screamed.

"Bombarda" Harry whispered in a low dangerous voice.

Lucius went sailing into a wall feeling his body getting crushed under the spells magic, his thoughts being 'he's too strong'

To the shock of the whole school the body started to morph.

* * *

**Author: CymruAlteran**

Hi again well this is the first part of the story I hope you like it leave a review and tell me what you thought.

Thank you for reading


	2. Chapter 2

**Transformer Conversion **

**Chapter: Two.**

**Disclaimer:** In no way do I own Harry Potter, I write this for fun, As far as I know all rights go to J... if there are any bits that are not in the book like a new character then while I have not copy righted it. Give people my permission to use them. (Contact me so I can read your story ;)) (Also I have no rights to Transformers)

**Summary:** Harry Potter has become angry, bitter he now sees the wizarding world for what it is, maybe the help of some wise defenders of Earth can help him see Humanity in a new light.

**Pairings:** Nothing major in this story.

**Warnings:** Some character death, crossover between stories,

**Types of speech:** "talking" 'mind' ~parseltongue~ **"Shouting"**

**A/N: **Hi, this is my second story, hope you like it sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes if you see any tell me and I will correct them, I hope you like the story.

* * *

"NO dad," Draco Malfoy screamed pushing Pansy Parkinson of him.

Harry stood there laughing with tears coming out of his dead eyes.

He had spent so long trying to kill Wormtail that when the pleasure came of finally doing it comes, he finds out that it was someone else the shock was too much.

Draco reached his father" Father, dads please hear me!" Draco was crying.

"Draco" Draco stopped shocked his father was alive. "Draco take the disk from my pocket" Lucius whispered breathing his last.

Draco reached into his father's pocket, while extracting a disk with a name on it.

"Harry James Potter".

* * *

**Location:** Outside

"Rookwood where are the trolls this is taking too long" the Dark Lord Voldemort asked.

Rookwood shook with fear not knowing what the Dark Lord was going to do to him, he had no idea where the trolls were they should be at the edge of the forest by now, he knew it was a bad idea you should never trust a troll.

* * *

Draco felt a tingle up his arm, he knew what this is it is a portkey, he now knows what he has to do.

Harry turned away from the Malfoys he did not care that Draco lost his father, to him they had made their choices.

"Potter!" Dumbledore turned around from where he was talking with Minerva to see Draco call Harry.

Harry turned while raising his wand expecting something anything to happen.

When he turned he was hit in the chest with a disk. Harry Potter vanished from Hogwarts great hall.

* * *

A death eater that was standing to the rear of the Dark Lord was waiting to do his bidding when he heard a whooshing sound and turned to see a crumbled formed of a body, the Boy-Who-Lived. But his smile turned to a frown when the Boy shot a white curse at him.

The Dark Lord was shocked to see Rookwood's head go sailing past his.

When he turned around he smiled.

"Ah Harry your late".

Harry looked up at Voldemort.

"Tom" Harry nodded.

* * *

Dumbledore was blaring at the other teachers giving them orders while the students were sitting quietly huddled together.

Hermione was staring at the wall listening to the battle outside.

We can't blame her for that because all the Hogwarts inhabitants can hear it, screaming and curses flying around outside the Ministry must have arrived.

Suddenly the wall that faces the lake was flashing a golden colour.

"Everyone away from the wall" Dumbledore screamed.

As soon as they moved the wall came crashing in missing the students.

What they saw was shocking ten dead death eaters flying in after the rubble.

When they looked out expecting to see aurors all they saw was an exhausted Harry.

* * *

"I'm not doing this for you" Harry yelled confusing the Hogwarts inhabitants.

He turned around throwing spells at the death eaters approaching.

Dumbledore turned to the gates and yelled out "help has arrived"

For there, at the gates was a battalion of aurors, and order members being lead by Madam Bones and Alastor Moody.

But behind them in the distance you could easily make out Fudge the Minister of Magic, with a number of reporters.

"Harry you know the truth now, join me and I promise you we will make the wizarding world pay for what they did to us" Voldemort said smoothly trying to charm Harry.

"While the people of our world are sheep, it does not mean they deserve to die" Harry cried out in a short breath.

"Harry we are so alike, we are both abused by muggles, we are both related to Slytherin, yes that's right you are related to him through me, we have both been moulded by the old man but broken free I can see the mistrust in your eyes for him".

"I might mistrust Dumbledore I might hate my muggle relatives and I might be a parselmouth, but that does not mean we are alike even if I hate my relatives, even enough to have kill them I would not do it and not all muggles are bad. And they most definitely do not deserve to be destroyed by us, if anything they have the right to kill us after everything we have done to them," Harry ranted letting all his thoughts and feelings out for the first time in his life 'that felt good'

* * *

Author: CymruAlteran

Hi again well this is the secound part of the story I hope you like it leave a review and tell me what you thought.

Thank you for reading


	3. Chapter 3

**Transformer Conversion **

**Chapter: Three.**

**Disclaimer:** In no way do I own Harry Potter, I write this for fun, As far as I know all rights go to J... if there are any bits that are not in the book like a new character then while I have not copy righted it. Give people my permission to use them. (Contact me so I can read your story ;)) (Also I have no rights to Transformers)

**Summary:** Harry Potter has become angry, bitter he now sees the wizarding world for what it is, maybe the help of some wise defenders of Earth can help him see Humanity in a new light.

**Pairings:** Nothing major in this story.

**Warnings:** Some character death, crossover between stories,

**Types of speech:** "talking" 'mind' ~parseltongue~ **"Shouting"**

**A/N: **Hi, this is my second story, hope you like it sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes if you see any tell me and I will correct them, I hope you like the story.

* * *

The POV of the bystanders.

*Hermione*

Hermione was crying and smiling, she had no idea he thought like that but she knew he was right 'I just wish he told me he felt like that, he should not have to keep it all bottled up' Hermione reached out and grabbed Luna who was also crying.

*Moody*

Alastor Moody ever diligent was keeping his eyes on the dumbstruck death eaters 'smart lad, you tell him, he will make a great auror one day if that is what he wants, I can see his greatness'.

*Ron*

'What is Harry talking about we are not sheep, Dumbledore would not allow it, I'll ask mum to talk to him.

*Remus*

'Oh harry I wish you spoke to me about this, Lily would be so proud of you we were wrong you are a lot more like her than James, Oh I hope you know what you are doing, you are all I have left.

*McGonagall*

Harry I should have realized, I should never have let Albus do those tests to you, you did not deserve it, damn you Albus and your greater good.

*Unknown 1*

Hmmm this boy strength he has like a warrior but most important he has a heart but he is carrying a lot of weight it is dragging him down.

*Luna*

Soon Harry Potter you will be free, The Wizarding world will be resentful but your nargals will be glad.

*Unknown 2*

Cool Guy, I just hope he knows what he is doing, that snake guy is holding a spark that could go off at any moment

*Dumbledore*

Albus Dumbledore stood watching Harry, if anyone was watching all they would have noticed was that the twinkle was gone from his eyes, but they would not notice the internal dialogue going on inside his mind.

'What is the boy doing years of planning, everything I have done and the people I have pushed to do as I wish all for nothing if the boy dies, when this is over I will have to limit his options make him look up to me more, it is all for the greater good.

* * *

Author: CymruAlteran

Hi again well this is the third part of the story I hope you like it leave a review and tell me what you thought.

Thank you for reading


	4. Chapter 4

**Transformer Conversion **

**Chapter: Four.**

**Disclaimer:** In no way do I own Harry Potter, I write this for fun, As far as I know all rights go to J... if there are any bits that are not in the book like a new character then while I have not copy righted it. Give people my permission to use them. (Contact me so I can read your story ;)) (Also I have no rights to Transformers)

**Summary:** Harry Potter has become angry, bitter he now sees the wizarding world for what it is, maybe the help of some wise defenders of Earth can help him see Humanity in a new light.

**Pairings:** Nothing major in this story.

**Warnings:** Some character death, crossover between stories,

**Types of speech:** "talking" 'mind' ~parseltongue~ **"Shouting"**

**A/N: **Hi, this is my second story, hope you like it sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes if you see any tell me and I will correct them, I hope you like the story.

* * *

Voldemort having enough spat out "Avada Kedavra die Potter" but Harry ducked and rolled "Crucio" Voldemort screamed.

Harry got hit in the leg with the curse feeling over whelming pain he shot off cutting curse at Voldemort only to have it shoot back at himself, Harry fell to the floor looking at his now severed leg which only moments ago was in excuating agony.

To the shock of the bystanders Harry conjured himself a stick to stand on.

Voldemort stared in shock taking in the faces around himself "what is this, this is just a stupid boy I offered him the world.

"How dare he" out loud Voldemort screamed "you are nothing but a foolish, blind half blood boy I will show the world here now that is the truth"

"We are both half-blood, Tom" Harry said calmly

* * *

Voldemort stared into his nemesis eyes 'I will give him this'

"Yes boy, I am a half blood I will allow you this small victory before death I hope it gives you some comfort" Voldemort calmly said.

Shock even Albus Dumbledore was shocked Voldemort had stated he was a half-blood what this meant was irrelevant because if Harry die it would all be for nothing.

The death eaters were all looking at each other wondering what they had done this man was supposed to save them to lead them in their war against the light to bring control over the lesser dirtier kind on their world and to end the muggles hold on the Earth.

"Goodbye Harry Potter" "Have fun getting a new body Voldemort"

This was screamed by both fighters as they raised their wands.

"Avada Kedavra" Voldemort screamed at Harry.

"abeth techtish" Screamed Harry pointing his wand at himself to the shock of the bystanders.

As Voldemort's curse sailed across the grounds to Harry smiled at Hermione and Luna who were holding each other crying.

Harry's throat had blood dripping from it where a slice had formed.

'You see Harry had enacted a blood curse where anyone who had blood forced, taken for a ritual, can curse the blood to lose its magic which would be bad for Voldemort who was screaming in pain, it was bad because he can't survive without magic from all the rituals his body had endured.

* * *

To the shock of the bystanders a large metal humanoid man crashed to the ground in front of Harry.

This machine was heavily damaged places of armour were missing including its chest piece.

Where the plate was missing a hole with a blue light was glowing bright.

The machine bent down to accept the curse into its chest.

After the curse hit it split in two making one half go though the machine hitting Harry.

Voldemorts body had long since turned to ash blowing away.

The machine broke apart as the energy that kept it together turned green and flashed bright then vanished

Harry dropped to the ground with a smile on his face.

The machine parts fell on top of Harry.

Harry Potter was dead.

* * *

Voldemorts sprit sped away from Hogwarts.

The death eaters new they were in trouble some of the more cunning death eaters activated their portkey.

But most were not fast enough as Moody and Shacklebolt spurred the Tonks and the others into fighting.

Hermione and Luna inched towards the pile and parts that had become Harry Potter's grave.

The device that Voldemort had used was attached to his wand, which was searching for the power signature of Voldemort but because it could not find it, it locked on to the closest match.

Hermione and Luna were thrown back with a screech as a bolt of lightning struck, the pile of metal but to their shock it did not come from the sky it came from the ground from a wand.

But again they shrieked as it struck again and again.

Dumbledore stood there thinking "All my planning, damn you potter"

After the last strike the metal seemed to have melted into a green glowing puddle with seemed to morph and then melt again.

* * *

Author: CymruAlteran

Hi again well this is the fourth part of the story I hope you like it leave a review and tell me what you thought.

Thank you for reading


End file.
